Having Each Other
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: Harry and Narcissa find their way to each other.e
1. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

**Author's Note: I have decided that Harry and Narcissa couple name is Harissa. Funny story though, Harissa also not only a Tunisian hot chili pepper paste but also a salsa sold at where I am working. Since I have read a bunch of Harry and Narcissa stories and how sizzling their chemistry is, this name is fitting.**

**A/N 2: Also this story is mostly rated T but will have a few at least two chapters that are rated M.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

-August 1999-

The first rays of sunlight shone through Harry's waking him first. Once he was awake, he looked over and saw the beautiful woman asleep in his arms, her hair splayed across his wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Harry felt like the luckiest guy ever. Sure, he is the Chosen One who defeated the Dark Lord, therefore, could have any woman he wanted. However, aside from his female friends, none of the other women fit his criteria. Plus, he didn't want them dating him so they could get their hands on his wealth or claim fame and prestige in the Daily Prophet.

Because of his standards, he has only had a few encounters. Those encounters that ranged were any from so-so to okay. This woman, however, was different. She previously had all the luxuries that her previous lifestyle had to offer. The only thing she lacked was love. Harry wanted to be the one to give her that and more. Plus, their love-making last night blew all the other meetups out of the water. For starters, she had more experience.

What is more, was that they made an emotional connection even before their bodies joined as one. Harry leaned in and kissed her. She stirred slightly but after snuggling closer to Harry and fell asleep once more. Laying there, Harry remembered about how their paths crossed.

* * *

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

* * *

-Two months earlier, June 1999-

It was a warm day at Harry had arrived back at his flat after being gone for a year. He had gone away so that he could get away from the press frenzy from the magical newspapers.

When the Second Wizarding War ended, Harry had been summoned to by the Wizegamot to testify at the Malfoy's trial. He had proved that Draco had been forced against his will to the bidding of the Dark Lord. He also testified that had Narcissa not lied to the Dark Lord, the Dark would be ruling the Light right now. Taking into consideration what Harry said, Draco and Narcissa were spared. Try as he may help Lucius, he wasn't as lucky. The Wizegamot sentenced him to spend the rest of his life in prison in Azkaban.

That was the political part. Then there was the personal matter. The war had changed both Harry and Ginny; they decided it was better for them to stay friends rather than continue as lovers. After his breakup and when the newspapers reported he was single and he had no shortage of women flocking to him. However, being romantically invested with his age or younger women didn't appeal to him. It didn't take him long to realize one thing; he liked older women he wanted the one person he couldn't have. Narcissa.

Sure, they had their differences, were on opposing sides of the war and fought against each other on more that one occasion at Malfoy Manor. Not to mention that he and Draco had been adversaries while at Hogwarts. However, times were different now. Harry remembered that after the trial Narcissa had kissed him on the cheek and a hug as a thank you before leaving with Draco. The problem was Harry wasn't sure if that was a friendly gestured or something more profound.

Now he needed to get away to clear his head. He needed a job, but he also had money to spare. Deciding vacation was the answer. Harry made plans to travel. After informing Andromeda, Teddy, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Ron, and his adoptive family and had them swear under oath not to reveal anything about his whereabouts while he was gone. He then withdrew some gold galleons from his Gringotts account and flew to the USA. While there he spent time in each city he visited, and he stayed in touch with only with those mentioned above.

Now he was back and ready to resume life. He could live in the house he inherited from Sirus, but he decided that it would be suitable for a vacation home. Once he settled back in, he got in touch with the other two of the Golden Trio. He was a muggle café getting coffee and reading the morning paper and searching the job section for a job. He could have gotten training as an Auror and would be working now, but he wouldn't have been able to travel. Now he was in a bit of a rock in a hard place. He continued searching there when he heard a voice call to him. "Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw it was both Ron and Hermione. He got up and went to greet them. Harry high fived Ron and Hermione gave him a bone crushing hug. After they sat down Ron was the first to talk, "You look great mate. I want to hear all about your adventures in the US."

To which Hermione replied, "I do too!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the café, Draco was reading the paper. He had begun to spend time in Muggle London and found it enjoyable unlike what he was taught to believe. When he put the newspaper down, he saw the one person he hadn't seen in a long time. He thought well, well if it isn't Harry. Now would be a good time to talk to him about a certain someone.

Back with the Golden Trio, after Ron and Hermione placed their drink order, they chatted when he heard, "Harry Potter, you are just the person I need to talk to."

Harry stopped what he was saying mid-sentence and turned to face his old foe, Draco Malfoy. Harry noted something different about him but couldn't figure it out. Draco sighed and tried again, "Harry, I need to speak with you in private, away from Ron and Hermione."

Surprised at how much Draco has changed. The old Draco would have said their last names and maybe an insult. Cautiously Harry nodded. Looking at his friends, he said, "I will be right back."

After he left with Draco, Ron asked aloud, "Wonder what the git Malfoy wants. What do you reckon?"

Hermione shrugged. For once she was baffled. She had read about Draco wanted to change his ways. Harry went with Draco to another part of the café, and Draco said, "I heard you were traveling in the States. Welcome back to life."

Staring hard at Draco Harry asked, "How did you know and what do you want Malfoy?"

Draco said, "Whoa there no harm there, it was through rumors. Okay, I never did get to thank you for saving my life twice, once at Hogwarts and once at the trial. So as a thank you, I have a favor to ask of you."

Harry looked at Draco, imploring to continue which he did. "The head coach of the Falmouth Falcons had heard about my playing days at Hogwarts and setting aside what happened in recent years hired me as the assistant coach for the Falcons. I will be traveling with the team, a lot, which leads to my mother. She won't have much company except for the house elves as you may have heard that all the friends we had all left except Blaise Zabini's mother. I want you to be her companion so that she isn't lonely."

Baffled Harry wondered, spend time with Narcissa? What about her marriage?

Draco smirked and said, "If you're wondering, my mother is now divorced, and everything Lucius once owned as we now own."

Letting a sigh, he rubbed his face. Now was Harry's chance. He never forgot about Narcissa even while traveling. That kiss and hug stayed with him. Harry nodded, "Okay I will help you out."

They worked out a plan, and Harry got back to his friends. Hermione pounced and asked, "What did he want?"

Harry told them, and they were stunned. Ron exclaimed, "Is he bloody serious?"

Harry looked at Ron remembering the time they were last with Narcissa. Harry said, "It won't be at the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire but her place at Oxfordshire."

Ron then shrugged, and then the three of them continued chatting before Ron and Hermione left for work, promising to let Harry if there were any openings at the Ministry.

-x-

A few days later Draco was visiting with his mother at her country manor in Oxfordshire at when he said, "Mother you know I am going to traveling with the team, I don't want you to be alone, after all, you have done for me."

Narcissa was sipping her tea replying, "Draco dear I appreciate your help in finding me a companion but I want you to live life and not worry about dear old mom, I will be fine."

Draco continued, "Please Mother I know that you need someone near. Plus, when you see who it is you forget that you want to be by yourself."

Right then the floo flared and out appeared Harry into the sitting room when Narcissa saw who it was she gasped. She never thought that she would see him again. He looked tan, healthy and robust.

She remembered how for a while she wanted Harry. So, after Lucius was sent to prison for life, she immediately filed for divorce. Only to find that Harry had left before it was finalized, inwardly crushing her spirit. She knew that when Harry came of age, he inherited what his parents left him, but also what her Cousin Sirius had left him as his heir. Harry also inherited the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Peverell. Not that she wanted more wealth and prestige, she already had that with Lucius. Right now, all she wanted was love.

She set her cup down and then got up to go and greet Harry. Narcissa couldn't help it; she placed her hands on Harry's face in after looking him in the eye she pulled him into a tight hug as if to welcome home a long lost friend. Although it was awkward for Harry at first, he quickly came out of it and hugged her back. The sight made Draco smile. Now too often he saw mother sad and lonely. Unbeknownst to them, Draco had seen the goodbye his mother gave Harry after their trial and before they went home. Draco made it his mission to bring Harry and his mom together. This was a testament to his want to change his ways once and for all.

After the final plans and arrangements were made, Draco left to travel with the team. The agreement was that Harry would spend time with Narcissa while also having time for himself. Harry met up with Narcissa but went home at the end of the day. Unless what they did would require him to stay overnight.

After that first night, Narcissa thought, now I can find ways to seduce Harry subtly.

She already knew how to turn heads, but she had techniques that she learned from Therese Zabini who always had men at her feet.

-x-

Over the next few weeks, they talked and did activities together, such as Harry took her to the muggle movie theater while she introduced him to wizarding plays. They had also had picnics on the expanse of her land. Yes, he went with her on shopping trips and it though it was boring for him he helped with all the bags in which held the purchases she made.

When they were together, they talked about many things and got to know each other better. Harry told her about his travels in the States and all his adventures. Harry also found how Narcissa how was able to obtain her divorce so quickly. In their marriage contract, it was stipulated they were to have a son and a daughter who didn't happen. It was also stated that they would support the Dark Lord but not become a Death Eater and get the death mark. Another stipulation and Lucius did just that.

As all this was going on Narcissa upped her game with subtle and flirting with Harry: rubbing her foot on his leg, throwing her hair and other stuff. The one thing she did most often lately was finding little excuses to stroke his face playfully or playing with her blonde hair.

What Narcissa didn't know was Harry had been nursing his crush on her. His crush on Narcissa started the first time he saw her at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions after Lucius was in Azkaban the first time around. Then while at Malfoy Manor just before Dobby stepped in to help to rescue Hermione when Harry saw the look of an arrogant smirk of 'I am more superior than you' made him feel tingly inside. However, as with both times, he kept it hidden as they were on opposing sides.

Now Harry was free to ask, but he was nervous. He thought, what if she rejected me?

Finally, one day as they had finished their walk when got the courage to ask, "Narcissa, would you, um go have dinner with me at my place? You know laid back home cooked meal that

I will cook."

Narcissa smiled and thought The confident Harry Potter was nervous looks so cute when he is worried. She asked in a majestic voice, "Why Harry, are you asking me out on a date?"

Harry answered slightly confidently, "Yes I am."

With a sly smile, she replied, "I accept. I will see you at seven."

Harry grinned. For them, it was only to get better from there.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

**Author's Note: First of three chapters that are rated M or containing tasteful smut.**

* * *

Harry immediately apparated back to his flat. When he checked the fridge, he realized he didn't have much food. He made a quick run to the local supermarket got what he needed, a bouquet of flowers and headed home. He first showered, dressed in his best button-up oxford dabbed some cologne and began to make dinner. He learned to cook while aboard and got to be pretty good at it. He had also learned about different cuisines (and cultures) that made the US a melting pot.

Meanwhile, Narcissa found the outfit that would go with the lingerie set she selected. She then took a bath with vanilla scented oils. While she bathed, she really hoped that tonight would be the night she claimed Harry for herself. At her age, if she were to settle down again, she would instead do it sooner than later. As she was getting ready, she thought about when she began to develop feelings for Harry, the Wizard Who Defeated the Dark Lord twice over. Embarrassingly (not that she would readily admit it at the time), she started to like him was when Lucius was locked away in Azkaban the first time around. She and Draco were at Diagon Alley when she caught him and the Weasley boy dueling her Draco.

Late Summer/Early Fall 1996, Diagon Alley, Outside Madam Malkin's Shop

Ron and Harry had their wands drawn when Narcissa appeared. Words were exchanged. Narcissa said, "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry retorted, "Wow... look at that... he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Narcissa enraged replied calmly, "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

From that time on it grew. The second time Harry and Narcissa met no words were exchanged as they fought only. But the gazes the other gave had given off a vibe that reeked of sexual tension. After another half hour, she looked in the mirror. Satisfied she was ready to go. She headed to the sitting room and with a handful of Floo powder she threw in as she said, "Harry Potter flat, London."

Right then his floo flared and he knew she had arrived. He put a lid on the simmering sauce and went to greet her with the flowers he had gotten in hand. When she came out his mouth dropped. There she was, blonde hair styled in loose flowing curls wearing a blue colored sleeveless button-down blouse with a pencil skirt, a belt and heels. The blouse was just tight enough that it hugged her and accentuated her womanly curves, the heels made her legs longer as did the belted short skirt.

Harry let out a low whistle. Narcissa smirked. The way Harry stared her made her feel special. She walked closer to him and said in a sexy low sexy voice, "Why hello there handsome."

That brought Harry out of his trance and said, "Wow, Narcissa, you look incredible."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She let out a sigh; Harry was a gentleman indeed, more so than Lucius was. She loved that he was wearing a shirt that showed his toned arms. She replied, "You pretty dapper yourself Harry."

After giving her the flowers, they settled down for a meal of pasta primavera with a light red wine (note: Harry is 19 now and the legal drink age is 18 in England).

After that, they made their way to the TV where Harry had chosen a romantic movie for them. When he had gotten back from his travels, he purchased a DVD player with a large TV. He could tell Narcissa was in awe. Harry had taken her to the movie theater to watch movies; this is the first time she is watching it this way. During he placed his arm around her and held her close. Narcissa snuggled close to him; the scent of his cologne drove her pheromones upwards, which she knew that he would pick up on.

Halfway through the movie, he felt her lips nibbling his ear and Harry became distracted. When her hand traveled downwards on his lower half, Harry lost interest in the film altogether. Harry muted the movie and turned to face his date. Gazing into each other's eyes, Harry couldn't help but think she is gorgeous and so sexy. And such a minx.

As she moved her hands back up Harry took a deep breath, he placed his hands on the back of her head, supporting the back of her head. He leaned in, slightly tilted his head soon their lips met. Their mouths began their dance slowly but before long Harry's tongue prodded her lips for entrance and she granted it. For Narcissa, it was what she wanted for a long time, kissing the strong and mighty wizard. For Harry it was a long time coming he knew she was the only woman he wanted.

Harry wasn't going to Narcissa have all the fun and upped the tempo. Harry had cradled her head, he let his left-hand travel down her arm causing to shutter and moan in pleasure. Harry was not able to take it anymore. Using non-verbal commands, he turned the TV and DVD player off, took Narcissa by the hand. Once he silently turned the lights off led her to his room.

Once there, Harry closed the door. After placing strong silencing charms nonverbally, he whirled around, faced Narcissa, pinned her to the door and kissed down her neck and taking in the vanilla scent she had on.

Narcissa moaned. She wanted more. She freed her hands and pulled Harry up and wound her arms around his neck and their lips met and began kissing each other furiously. When she was able to walk them away from the door, they then began to undress each other, one clothing at a time: her blouse, skirt and belt along with his shirt. When they came up for air, they got a good look at each other.

Seeing Harry's upper toned body and arms made Narcissa feel even more wild about the man who will now be hers. She dragged her fingers down the new territory she discovered causing Harry to let out a hiss at the touch her fingernails were leaving. When Harry saw her body, he was speechless. The blue push-up bra is accentuating her already ample chest matched with scant knickers. As if Harry's member hadn't swelled enough already, it was now painfully tented in his boxers. Also seeing her in just heels made her legs look elongated. Now Harry was feeling all sorts of emotions. Narcissa noted the look on his face and said in a husky voice, "See something you like Harry?

Harry replied, "I like everything I see, Cissa.

Before pulling her in, he whispered in her ear, "I want you and only you."

Narcissa shivered in anticipation; he took the words out of her mouth. Again, Harry then kissed down her body causing her to sigh in pleasure. When he came back up his hands reached her firm arse, he squeezed it causing her to mewl into their kiss, causing Harry felt his member strain even harder.

There was something Harry wanted to do, now was his chance. Breaking the kiss, he surprised her and whirled her around and wound his arms around her waist. She, in turn, placed one arm on his arm while her other around the back of his head neck allowing her free hand to get tangled in his messy hair. Soon they began to sway their bodies fused, moving erotically. As they walked, Harry moved his lips down and kissed the expanse of her bare skin. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she let out a pleasurable moan and he made a mental note for future references. Having enough of the teasing Narcissa whirled back around and looked straight into his eyes. Their lips met once again in a heated kiss.

She reached for his pants undid the belt and buckle along with his slacks pushing that and the boxers down simultaneously. There she saw his rock-hard member. Harry shivered, not because of the cold air on his erect member, but of the excitement. Like what Harry had done earlier, Narcissa eyed her prize shamelessly. She said lustily in a low voice, "Yummy I like what I see."

She briefly let her hands roam downwards and gave touched him sensually. Harry breathing became ragged. He was so turned on more than ever before. Taking her hand into his, Harry led her to his bed and once pulled the duvet over he got on and pulled her to him. Now Narcissa came alive. It wasn't long with the headboard as support, she was in his lap and her legs wrapped around him and they ground against each other while snogging intensely. As they kissed hands freely roamed each other's bodies. He let his hands draw circles wherever his hand ended up. He supported one side of her neck with one hand and let his fingers on his other hand run through her blonde locks while she ran all her finger through his hair. When they finally broke their scorching kiss, Harry whispered in a raspy voice, "After all this time you are still partially dressed, it's time to change that."

Narcissa slyly grinned. She moved her hands from his face to the bottom end of the bra pulled it off and tossed it aside. Harry was presented with the most magnificent sight, his lover's bare and luscious mounds. Harry instantly felt like it was hot in the room. Here was a sexy pureblood witch sitting in his lap, topless. All he could get out was "Wow!"

Narcissa grinned salaciously, she had him spellbound all right. All Harry could do was stare at her chest. Narcissa loved how he stared at her. She leaned in, nibbled his ear which was followed by her whispering, "You can touch them. As a matter of fact, I command you to touch and feel them."

Harry whispered back, "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Harry brought up his hands, covered her bared breasts and began massaging them. Narcissa moaned at his rough hands on her breasts. Seeing the look of lust in her eyes, Harry picked up the pace. As he continued his caresses, he leaned in for a kiss, a slow and passionate one. The combination of the two is the most erotic feeling she had ever felt.

Harry wasn't done with his end of teasing. Placing his hands on her waist, his lips began kissing his way down her upper body, on to her shoulder before moving back to her perky mounds, lavishing equal attention between the two. Narcissa sighed heavily; she loved the feeling of Harry's skilled mouth on her tits. She weaved her fingers in his hair and held his head to her chest all the while arching her shoulder back to give her lover more access.

For too long Narcissa had been sexually unsatisfied with and not getting much attention to her body and her needs. Before she married Lucius, they had a **secret** rendezvous. Even after when they were first married, they had a love life. But once The Dark Lord was in power and the pressure to continue the Malfoy line came to a head, their love life came to a screeching halt.

When Harry came up, he faced her and whispered in a low growl, "You are so gorgeous and so sexy."

Narcissa shivered. She held on to his face and pulled him in for a sizzling kiss. Harry slid down on to the bed sheets wrapping his arms around her completely engulfing her. While they made out like there was no tomorrow Harry's hand located her now soaked panties. He removed it from her body their lower body parts found each other and they descend into a night of deep passion.

-x-

The next morning Harry lay in bed with Narcissa in his arms. Last night was definitely the best. Though he had pleasured her and took care of her needs, she did the same for him and did she pleasure him! Right then he felt Narcissa began to stir. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Narcissa let out a contented sigh. For the first time in a very long time not only did she have the best night sleep but also the best passionate night of her life. Their lovemaking sent them into pure ecstasy, if their moans, groans screaming each other's names were anything to go by. Out of the blue, Harry turned his head slightly and looking deeply into Narcissa's blue eyes and he quickly overwhelmed her senses by giving her a crushing kiss which Narcissa responded.

When they had to come up for air, Harry once again looked genuinely into her beautiful and expressive eyes and asked, "Narcissa?"

Narcissa whispered, "Yes my love?"

Harry continued, "Before Draco asked me to be your companion when was the first time you noticed me?"

Narcissa wound her arms tighter around Harry. She said, "I have always noticed you. But it was when you and Ron were going fighting against Draco and I that I felt something awoke inside of me. Back then I had to keep it a secret. How about you Harry?"

Harry said, "During my sixth year. When I was going against your son years earlier in Diagon Alley. The way you talked stirred feelings in me."

Narcissa gasped. Their souls had connected even before they knew it. Taking a breather, Harry added, "There is something else."

Narcissa looked at him and he said, "After the war ended Ginny and I broke up for good. It was then I realized my crush on you never went away and wanted you. But then there the chaos and you had your family. I didn't think I had a chance. Which is why I had withdrawn some money from my Gringotts account and left to travel."

Narcissa was speechless. She had no idea ho Harry wanted her. Had she known she would have initiated the divorce process much sooner. Pulling her lover down, she kissed him with all her might and Harry responded. She had him now and would make sure to keep him happy.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Realizing

**Title: Having Each Other **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

**Author's Note: Back to the T rating.**

* * *

-September 1999-

It had been a month since their shared special night and they became exclusive soon after and knew they found each other. Narcissa never had real love before, but with Harry, love . Granted it was twenty-five years before Harry was born and another nineteen years for their love to come through. For Narcissa, the time was totally worth the wait. Most people from her old circle only saw Harry as a temporary fling or boy toy. But she knew better, what she had with Harry was the real deal. The one person actually understands her reasoning was Therese Zabini. Though Therese had spent many years finding the one, Therese was happy for Narcissa.

One fall morning Harry decided it was time for Narcissa to repair her relationship with Andromeda. The morning of Harry said, "I am going to go over and spend time with Teddy. Can you come by in a little bit? I want you to meet him. He is a sweet little boy who has amazing metamorphagus abilities he had inherited from his late mother."

Narcissa nodded cautiously. She was not sure on how Andi would take seeing her all of a sudden and now that she was dating Harry, her grandson's godfather. Narcissa's heart ached. Andi had been cast out of the family for marrying Ted. Since the disownment, Narcissa had been secretly keeping in touch with her. Narcissa knew that she was happy and had a real family. Just before she got married, she had warned Andromeda she would have cease communication as to not risk shame and embarrassment to her new husband and his family.

Then all went downhill. Without Lucius ever finding out, she kept track of news in secret and learned that Andi lost Ted, Nymphadora, and Remus and was now the sole guardian of her grandson. Narcissa nodded and after kissing him, Harry left for Andromeda's house. When he got there, Andi said, "I won't take long. Teddy is taking a nap at the moment and should be up soon. You can give him a snack and play with him or read to him."

Harry nodded and Andromeda was off to get some groceries that she couldn't grow or farm herself and run a few other errands. Not long after Andromeda left, Harry made sure that Teddy was awake and ready for play before he summoned Narcissa. When Narcissa got the floo call, she got ready to go. When she arrived, she saw Harry on the ground with the toddler tickling him. Narcissa sighed. Maybe one day soon she could have a family with Harry. At first, she thought she was done with Draco, but seeing Harry with Teddy made her hope for a future. Harry sensed his beloved was nearby and looked up and there she was, nervously smiling at them. When Teddy looked up he asked, "Who dat' Unca 'arry?"

Harry looked down at his godson and once he had him situated on his knee, he motioned Narcissa to sit with them. Once she did Harry said, "Teddy, this is your nana's sister, she would be your great aunt, and…"

Harry paused. He just realized that Narcissa was now a great aunt, would she want to be Great Aunt Narcissa? Harry looked at Narcissa and she replied with a soft smile, "Aunt is fine Harry."

Harry smiled. He then looked at the little metamorphagus and said, "You can call her Aunt Narcissa."

Teddy with wide eyes and waved at her. He then said, "`ello Aun Nar, Nar…"

Narcissa smiled at the beautiful toddler and said, "You can call me Aunt Cissy."

Teddy beamed. He liked his new aunt already.

-x-

When Andromeda got back from her errands an hour and a half later, she heard giggles and laughter and a laugh she recognized from anywhere. When she arrived Harry and Teddy had gone to the kitchen to get something drink leaving Narcissa all by herself. Feeling presence of someone Narcissa turned around and saw her older sister for the first time in nearly three decades.

Andromeda made eye contact with Narcissa and asked brusquely, "What are you doing here?"

Knowing Andromeda would be upset Narcissa answered calmly, "Andi. I am dating Harry and he asked me to come and meet his godson and my great nephew."

With visible anger in her voice, Andromeda exclaimed loudly, "You know it is also because of you guys that I am a widow without a daughter, son-in-law and Teddy has neither his parent nor his grandfather. Furthermore, what is this being in love with Harry and Harry in love with you? Did you use the Imperius Curse on him? Or Amortentia? Both of which you very well know is dangerous."

Before Narcissa could answer Andi said, "No answer for that huh? That is what I thought…you are trying to manipulate Harry. Go before I hex you."

Sad tears flowed down her eyes. She knew there was a very good chance that it wouldn't go well. So, she left. Unbeknownst to them Harry and Teddy were coming out from the kitchen saw the whole exchange. Not happy with what happened, he gave Teddy to his grandmother, Harry glared at her and without another word took off after Cissa, before Andi could stop him. Right as she was about to disapparate when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Harry. She tried to shake his hold but Harry held on tighter. With tears in her eyes Narcissa said sadly, "Andi is right I don't deserve you. I was too weak to stand up to Bella and everyone who was dark and..."

Harry came closer and placed a finger on her lips to stop her blubbering. "Whatever you want to say save it. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Harry placed his hands on her waist, pulled her in and kissed her sweetly. Narcissa wound her arms around his neck responds with a deep and adoring kiss Once they parted, they pressed their foreheads together Harry whispered, "Now you wouldn't want Draco to come after me for leaving you right?"

Narcissa smiled. She was glad that she still had Harry. She gave him a quick kiss before giving him a hug. Repositioning Teddy, Andi followed and watched the scene unfold from the door. What she witnessed made her realize people can change. She was lost in thought when Teddy pulls her back to reality and asks, "Nana, wer Unca 'Arry and Aun 'issy?"

Andromeda looked at her grandson and sees Teddy with blonde hair and green eyes. Andromeda sighed. She knew that Teddy had friends but had only her and Harry as family. Although she was still angry at her remaining sister for all that transpired, she knew that she couldn't deny Teddy the chance to know his great aunt and second cousin. One thing was for sure though, Andromeda smirked at one thought in particular. _Ha, Cissy is now a great aunt._

Waiting for the kissing to stop entirely for the time being Andromeda goes to them with Teddy in tow. Andromeda cleared her throat. Harry saw them and glared at Andromeda. Cissa knew that look and knew not to cross Harry as much he knew not to anger her.

Andromeda said, "I am sorry for my outburst Cissy. It was that seeing after all that happened well you know the feeling. I just saw how close the two of you really are. I realized Teddy has every right to know the blood family he has left."

Harry knew what was about to happen. He took Teddy from Andromeda's arms and right away Andromeda pulled her little sister into a crushing hug. Narcissa didn't take long to respond and wrapped her arms around. Finally, she and her only remaining sister were reunited. They stayed like this for a minute when suddenly they heard, "Wan `ug Aun `issy."

Andromeda and Narcissa finished their hug. Narcissa then looking at her young great nephew and said with open arms, "Come here, sweetie."

Harry placed Teddy in Narcissa's waiting arms and as soon as Narcissa had the little boy in her hands she hugged tightly and Teddy did the same. It was the sweetest scene that both Harry and Andromeda had ever seen.

-x-

By November Harry had decided it was time for Narcissa to venture out of the magical world. So, he took on a tour of some of the sights of London with an overnight stay at a hotel with a breathtaking view. One of the sights he showed her was Buckingham Palace where the royals lived, the Tower Bridge, Big Ben, and finally the famous Ferris wheel The London Eye. While in the Eye Narcissa gazed outside. She was in complete awe of the breathtaking views. Sure, it had been raining on and off but that just made it better. She was fascinated by every sight and sound walking outside.

One thing was for sure, while they were in muggle London, Narcissa saw firsthand how much PDA was prevalent. She used to think those kisses were for somewhere private. She loved opening herself to learning new things. So, she surprised Harry. While they were walking and she pulled him down for a kiss which Harry responded by holding her close and kissed her back passionately.

Around four in the afternoon, he took her to Convent Gardens where Harry showed her the sights, took her shopping took her to see muggle opera. After their adventures, Narcissa and Harry got went up the elevator in the Shard to get their hotel room at the Shangri-La. After they got a shower and were getting ready for bed, Narcissa wrapped her arms around Harry, pulled him into a hug and said, "thank you, my love, for taking me a part of London I never thought I would ever see in this lifetime."

Harry beamed and said, "Anything for you my sweet Narcissa."

When they came apart, he saw a look of love in her eyes. Harry leaned in and met her halfway for a kiss. Soon their lips were engaged in a warring fight for dominance. That night they held on to each other as they slept knowing their future would only get better.

-x-

Their overnight stay in London worked out perfectly. To make the announcement easier both she and Harry chose to meet Draco at a coffee shop in muggle London, less stress this way they weren't quite ready to announce it to the magical word quite yet. A month earlier Draco had said that he would come by to visit and that he had someone he wanted to introduce. Being the mother that she is, Narcissa knew instantly who. She hoped it would be a girlfriend who is worth his time. Narcissa only hoped that Draco would not get upset with her romantically involved with Harry.

As they waited, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Harry lavished kisses on her neck causing Narcissa to let out a contented sigh. Moving ever so slightly, her lips found his producing a brief make-out session. After a few minutes, Narcissa broke the kiss before whispering, "Harry we need to stop. Draco and his girlfriend are toing t come any minute"

Harry scowled. Narcissa smiled and shook her head, _how did I get so lucky?_

Narcissa wasn't immune to his pouting and leaned and kissed his lips only to be caught in another kiss.

Meanwhile, Draco and Astoria had finally found the place in which he was to meet his mother. He met Astoria when she was with her family who was watching the Chudley Cannons play Falmouth Falcons. He remembered that she was two years younger, but at the time of their Hogwarts days, he didn't have the time to chase after her. Now he did and he told Astoria all about his family. Astoria is excited and nervous about meeting Draco's mother. Her family had known all about what the Malfoy's had done and how now Draco's father was in prison for the rest of his life.

Draco was nervous. He had been in touch with his mother. After he told her his news, he heard she had something to say to him. He had a feeling he was about to find out how happy was. Right as they arrived then what he saw confirmed what he thought. There the sight he never thought he would see—his mother and Harry kissing, or more like disgustingly snogging in public. If the old him saw this, he would have been disgusted with the Harry being with his mother, but that was back then. Times have changed and Draco had changed, especially with Astoria by his side.

Nonetheless, he thought to himself _Yes! Goal achieved!_

However, he was going to have a little fun. He looked at Astoria who just smiled. She knew a good scare was in order. When they were closer, Draco cleared his voice, which caused Harry and his mother to jump apart.

Their second kiss was about to grow passionate when they jumped apart upon hearing someone clear his or her throat. When they turned around, they saw it was Draco and who Narcissa presumed to be his girlfriend. Narcissa thought, _wow she is pretty. Draco did far better this time than that Pansy Parkinson._

Narcissa got up to greet her son and girlfriend and Harry followed. After all the pleasantries they ordered their drinks and began chatting when Narcissa said, "Draco, my dear son. I am sure you have seen me exchange pecks and…?"

Draco placed a hand on hers and said, "Mother, really? Just pecks? It looked more like full on tongue hockey exchange."

Draco added, "It is an okay mother. I can tell in our correspondence that you have. I have always known that you needed someone in your life. After all you have been through and done to help me out you deserve to be happy."

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief. Now she knew that her love for Harry was stable and that it would last.

-x-

Ten months later they were deeply in love with each other. However, unbeknownst to Narcissa, the best was yet to come. Harry already had Andromeda's and Draco's permission and blessing now he was ready to ask for the woman of his dreams to marry him.

Though they have been spending a lot of time together they also spent time apart as he was now the head of Office the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. This came after Arthur's previous assistant, Perkins who had been the head decided to retire and be with his family. Though that position wasn't paid well, he could have asked for a raise and it would be given to him. But being the humble person that he was, he didn't and asked for the payment to be donated to a charity. He had the money to live on, so he wanted to continue to do good in the world.

This was one of many things that made Narcissa love him even more, his humility and humbleness. What made Narcissa love even more than before, how he was always there for his friends whether it was for talking or helping them out, he was there. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect boyfriend and lover.

Harry worked around his work schedule and found the best time to visit the Brighton Pier. When he picked her up and saw her in her sundress, he was feeling bothered. She already beautiful but for their date, she looked absolutely ravishing. When they were at the pier, he held her close to him. He knew that she could still turn heads; he also knew that she only had eyes for him.

They went for their fun playing the games on the boardwalk, riding rides (including the roller coaster) and eating the food. Harry could tell that she was enjoying her first time at the pier. After spending the day at the dock, the sun was now starting to set. They took a stroll on the beach walking hand in hand. The spray of water from the ocean and sand along with their shoes off, they were enjoying the sand filtering through their toes, well at least Narcissa was. Harry was trying to enjoy without nerves getting him down.

While enjoying the feeling of sand, Harry was breathing hard he wanted the proposal to go without a hitch; because he knew anything that can go wrong will. When feeling a slight cool breeze, he knew now was his time.

When he saw the sun about to go down halfway, he stopped and turned to face her and began his speech. Narcissa who had been enjoying the view wondered why they stopped. She was about to find out.

Harry took her hands in his and after kissing her sweetly said, "Narcissa, my love, I am the luckiest guy to have someone as beautiful as you be a part of my life. You are loving, caring and protective of those you love which makes me adore you even more. You challenge me and complete me, you calm me down when I am overworked and cheer me up when I am down. You are the missing piece in my life. I would be an idiot if I didn't ask you this next question."

Harry briefly let go of her hand, pulled out a blue ring box from his pant pocket, opened it and got down on one knee and asked, "Miss Narcissa Seren Black I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Narcissa gasped. Getting a loving marriage proposal during a sunset on the beach is the best way to end a perfect day. She remembered her last marriage proposal was quick and to the point with no room for error. Now she was getting what she had always wanted, a romantic marriage proposal on a beach no less.

She couldn't stop grinning as tears of happiness gathered in her eyes. She tried to give her answer but was still unable to. So, she did the next best thing, held out her left hand and nodded enthusiastically. Harry smiled; he will remember this day forever. He got the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. No sooner had he gotten up when he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to squeal with joy. Once she was back on the sand, she pulled him into a kiss that would put all other kisses to shame. When they came apart, they pressed their foreheads and noses together and Narcissa said, "Harry, you have made me feel like the most desired and loved woman. For that, I will commit to forever making you happy."

With that said, they turned around to see the last of the sun before completely set. Just when they saw the last of the sun dip into the horizon, they heard cheering. Baffled Narcissa looked around and there she saw, Andromeda, Teddy, Draco, Astoria, as well as Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Hannah. They were there to celebrate them.

This was the beginning of a bright start to the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring! Canon in D, Bridal Chorus and Wedding March belong to respective owners.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M for a part of their hot wedding night**

* * *

Saturday August 11, 2001, Potter Manor

It was a beautiful summer day in August and their day had arrived. The caterers and workers along with the wedding planner pitched in to make the sure everything would smoothly. Harry and Narcissa had many different locations to choose from for the wedding but decided on his ancestral home. It was big enough for an intimate feel to and to invite all they knew and wanted to come and attend. While Harry had all of his classmates from Hogwarts and his adoptive family, Narcissa didn't have many people aside from Andi, Teddy, Draco Astoria, and Astoria's family.

As Narcissa was getting ready with her bridal party in one of the guest rooms, she thought of everything that happened. Everything about this wedding was different from the first. The first engagement lasted only three months which was followed by their wedding. The first wedding was planned by her mother and Aunt Walburga and her input wasn't allowed because of this the wedding was lavish but felt empty. Plus, she had to wear a gown that wasn't to her liking, but she had no choice. There also wasn't a bridal shower—then again back then in the wizarding world that was unheard of.

Now with the second wedding, many things were different. This time she engaged for more than a year which gave her more time to plan the wedding the way she wanted. This time around Narcissa didn't exclude anyone from helping her. She asked Hermione, and Andromeda to be part of her bridal party while having Astoria and Hannah on as planning group. Having them, there was a blessing for Narcissa. While they went gown shopping when they saw Narcissa in a particular dress they gasped. When Narcissa herself saw it, she teared up. The gown fit her so well she knew it would make Harry speechless.

The other good thing when Narcissa became stressed at some of the more minute details they sent her to spend time with Harry while took care of for her. The last thing about this wedding was better was this time she had the bridal shower which she had gotten a lot of items that she would be able to use including more intimate items which she would definitely put to good use.

Narcissa when lost in thought when she heard Andi, "Cissy?"

She turned around saw Andromeda smile at her. Narcissa stood up and went to Andi. Andi then said, "Hermione and I will be heading to our places, Astoria and Hannah will be going to their seats. Now Draco will be here shortly so be ready."

Taking her bridal bouquet, she nodded. Giving her big sister a hug, Narcissa let out a few breaths. Now it was their time to unite their love and live as one. Shortly after that, a knock came and Narcissa asked, "Draco?"

Draco answered, "Yes mother it is I."

Narcissa opened the door and Draco had to do a double take. He knew his mother was always beautiful and elegant, but today she was gorgeous. One thing he did say, "Harry won't know what hit him. Are you ready to go and marry him?"

Narcissa smiled and said, "Yes I am."

Draco offered his arm to his mother and they walked to take their places.

Meanwhile, Harry was waiting outside at the altar with Minister Shacklebolt who had agreed to officiate. Harry looked around and admired all the decorated that was put up. Narcissa, Hermione, Astoria, Andi and Hannah all did an excellent job. The planner and the crew did a good job as well making the finishing touches look even better. He admired how the purple alstroemerias adorned the entrance arch nicely. He saw the seating Narcissa decided on. Since he had more people on his end than she did they arranged it as a semi-circle that parted down the middle for the bride's entrance and the best part guests could sit on either side. Then he made eye contact with the entire Weasley clan, even Ginny. Harry smiled at them. He was glad the family made peace with their split years earlier. Well, Molly and Arthur did have some reservations about Harry being with Narcissa. They met up and talked it out and they learned that though she was on Dark Side who couldn't do much but fight for 'their' cause, it was all to make sure Draco was safe. Molly knew very well that the mother's love for her child or in her case children.

When the violin quartet began to play the Cannon in D began to play the bridal party, best man and groomsman made their entrance. First was Neville with Hermione, then it was Ron with Andromeda. Followed at the end by the adorable ring bearer Teddy who then toddled to sit with Molly and the other Weasley's. But wasn't before he made his way to hug Harry on leg causing everyone to awe. Harry smiled and bent down to hug his godson before helping him to his seat.

When they reached their places, the quartet ceased one song and began the Bridal Chorus and all the guests stood. Soon Harry saw his bride Narcissa on Draco's arm at the start of the aisle. Harry was at a loss for words when he saw her. She had on an off the shoulder wedding gown that showed enough cleavage without being indecent. The dress also had a slit on the bottom and she was able to show off some leg. With that flower hair piece in her blonde hair that she had styled down with waves and parted to one side. Harry's heart beat so hard it almost came out on him. She was as gorgeous as ever if that was possible. When Narcissa saw her groom for the first time since last night, she had to contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to be his for life.

As she and Draco walked down the aisle, she smiled an almost shy smile. When Narcissa reached the altar, Draco gave his mother a kiss and then placed her hands in Harry's. Draco nodded at Harry, and he nodded back before turning his attention to his bride. Minister Shacklebolt said, "You may be seated."

Continuing on, "Welcome to a beautiful day at the Potter Manor. Harry has gracefully opened the doors so that you would be able to come to witness the joining of Harry Potter and Narcissa Black."

After a brief speech about love and life, Shacklebolt said, "Today at this wedding we will be doing things a little differently. Normally it would be handfasting first then the vows, but Harry and Narcissa would like to exchange their rings and personal vows first. The rings please."

Andromeda and Ron stepped forward and handed the rings to the minister. After he blessed it, Harry nodded at Harry looked at her and nodded letting her go first. Cissa gave her bouquet of roses, tulips, and lilies to Andromeda. She turned back to Harry and smiled. Narcissa got Harry's wedding band from the minister and began her vow. "From the end of the Second Wizarding War, I thought I was the most unlovable woman. Then you came along and not only helped my family out but also loved me even despite my idiosyncrasies, my faults, and my past."

She slid the band on to his finger and when it sat snugly above his knuckle, she said, "Harry knows that my heart and love will go with you will ever we may go or end up, forever and always."

Harry got Narcissa's wedding band from the minister and as he began to slide the ring on to Narcissa's finger, he said his vow. "Cissa, you took the words right out of my mouth. I didn't think I would be destined for marriage. Sure, a lot of women wanted to be me, but I can tell they also had ulterior financial motives. You, on the other hand, you already had it all and wanted nothing financial from me."

Harry then slid all the way up until it sat snugly on her finger he said, "You never ever have to doubt me and my love for you. I love you, forever and always."

turned to Harry and Narcissa and said to them, "Harry and Cissa, please join both hands and I will begin the handfasting."

Shacklebolt then began with each part of the handfasting vow he put on a different color ribbon, red for love, green for fertility, dark blue for strength, light blue for tranquility, understanding, patience and health, white for devotion, truth, peace, and serenity as well as gold for unity, longevity and prosperity. Just as Shacklebolt had just finished performing the handfasting part of the wedding ceremony completed when Harry and Narcissa felt a warm glow around them signaling they had been bonded for life.

After the bonding had been completed, vows and rings exchanged, Kingsley announced, "I now pronounce man and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Their kiss was one for the books. Narcissa placed her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist they pulled each other in and kissed like no one ever could before. The guests clapped and cheered but none so loudly as George Weasley. When they parted at the right time. Harry whispered to her, "We will continue this later."

A short time later the guests made their way to the reception with the newly married couple waiting outside for their signal to enter. While they did so, they exchanged sweet and loving kisses.

Narcissa leaned in and whispered, "Mr. Potter you have no idea how much I love you."

Harry replied, "Quite contrary Mrs. Potter I think I do. Let me show you."

Harry wound his arms tightly around his wife and pulled her in. Narcissa placed her hands on his clean-shaven face and kissed him hard. Just as they were about to deepen it, they heard Hermione's voice ring out. "Now it is my pleasure to introduce to the newlyweds, Harry and Narcissa Potter!"

When they entered the reception hall, all their guests cheered loudly. Right then, Hermione, was the MC said, "Now Harry has one gift for Narcissa. I will let Harry explain."

Hermione gave Harry the microphone and he said, "Thank you to everyone who came to witness me and Cissa join our hands in creating the rest of our lives together."

Harry looked at his gorgeous wife. He said, "Cissa, remember the acoustic version song we heard during our engagement party after we got engaged in it? I know that you loved the way it was played by the band. So, I present to you our band for the night."

The curtains came up and Cissa gasped. Somehow Harry had pulled this big surprise without her knowing. She loved him even more than possible.

The band leader said, "Good evening everyone. It is an honor to be here tonight to provide the songs for the night's dancing. To the happy couple, Harry and Narcissa congratulations on your nuptials. I along with the rest of the band members a marriage filled with much happiness. Without ado here is the song for the happy couple."

When the song started, Harry led Narcissa to the dance floor and began to dance. As Harry and Narcissa danced their first dance as husband and wife Draco sat nearby and saw the love radiating between his mother and Harry. At first, he wasn't sure about their relationship. While Draco had asked Harry to keep his mother company while he traveled with the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch Team, he didn't expect a relationship to blossom like it did. Then again, he didn't want his mother to be alone for the rest of her life. He knew Harry would be the only one for his mother.

No, he wouldn't call Harry stepdad, but he knew to call him Potter wouldn't do as it wasn't the old times. He and Harry had come a long way since their rivalry days at Hogwarts. Suddenly he saw Harry gracefully twirl his mother and then dipped her before leaning in to kiss her. Draco had to admire that it was romantics and he could only hope that he could achieve the same with Astoria.

A few hours later while they enjoyed chatting with the guests who came, they wanted to get away even for a little bit just to be able to spend a short alone time. During the time Narcissa subtly flirted with him and Harry was getting worked up. Now he wanted some time with her. When Harry first came by to check out Potter Manor, he found a garden with a secluded site. Soon he pulled her away from the crowd and took her there. Once they sat down, they wasted no time in snogging. When the air became a necessity, they parted lips and Harry said in a growl, "My dear wife did you know how sexy look in that wedding gown?"

Hearing Harry growl like that made Narcissa feel hot and bothered. Feeling turned on, she replied, "You know I aim to please. It is all for you, my love."

Harry only grinned and then went back to kissing his gorgeous wife. He the luckiest man alive to be married to the hottest pureblood witch. Harry began kissing her neck and when he reached the base of her throat, she moaned softly. She wanted him so badly that she placed her hands on his face and pulled him up and their lips met in another frenzied kiss. While doing, so both Harry and Narcissa began to tug at each other's clothing. They didn't realize they would almost get caught.

Neville and Hannah had left the ballroom where the reception was held. They had been a part of the wedding party and now wanted alone time gone out and were looking for a spot. They had gotten together shortly before finding out their former schoolmate and friend Harry was in a relationship with Narcissa. They were shocked for sure, but they were supportive of Harry.

However, no sooner had they gotten outside when they heard moaning sounds. Taking out their wands they both said "Lumos."

They moved around and when they saw they were gob-smacked. It was the happily wedded couple making out and also close to disrobing each other. Though Neville and Hannah were happy for Harry, he and Hannah had to do something to prevent Harry and Narcissa from becoming embarrassed.

Neville glanced at Hannah and they nodded together and loudly cleared their throats and said, "Hey you two get a room!"

Just Harry was about to pull down one of the straps on her dress when they heard, "Hey you two get a room!"

Harry and Narcissa halted and backed up. Sheepish that they were almost caught naked they turned around and saw that it was Neville and Hannah. Harry knew why there were out here. They got themselves straightened out and as they walked back, they both whispered thanks.

Neville and Hannah shook their heads. They were so in love with each other.

After getting back the reception the happy couple socialized and then after a little while she whispered to Harry, "I will see you in a bit Harry."

She then left with Andromeda leaving Harry to deal with everything, which is fine, but he missed her already.

A short time later Andromeda was with Narcissa to help her out of her wedding gown. She sighed; her baby sister was so happy it really showed. Andromeda was a little envious of it but pushed it aside. Cissa had tough first marriage and she deserved true love. Andromeda said, "Thanks for having me as your Matron of Honor."

Narcissa smiled. She said, "That is what matters, having you here this time to share my special day."

Andromeda added, "I have never seen you happier. Then again, I wasn't at your first wedding."

Narcissa then looked in the mirror as she adjusted the built-in bra in her negligee. She was going to put this gift to good use. She wanted to give off the maximum desired effect on Harry. That didn't go unnoticed by Andromeda. She smirked as she said, "Look at you, you are totally glowing with love."

Narcissa beamed, "While Lucius and I did have Draco together, Harry is so much better than Lucius in every way possible."

Narcissa added with a blush, "And he is bigger too."

Andromeda cringed and covered her face. She didn't need to know that about her new brother-in-law. What is more, she still had Teddy to raise before she could think ahead for her needs. Andromeda made a faux gagging noise, "Ok Cissa you can tone it down."

Narcissa blushed harder, but Andromeda couldn't stay mad at her baby sister. She was just happy that Narcissa finally got her happy ending with her true love. She got up and hugged her sister and said, "I will go and help get Harry from the crowd so that he can get here and you can get your night started."

Narcissa nodded. She was ready for her husband to join their special night.

Shortly after Andromeda went back down to the ballroom. When she located Harry, she whispered into his ear, "Your beautiful wife requests your presence."

Harry looked at his sister-in-law and nodded gratefully for the chance to leave for his long-awaited night. Andi said, "I will take it from here and make sure to have Ron and Hermione to help."

Harry nodded. Bidding adieu to the guests he hurried out of the reception and up the stairs to the room. When Harry got to their room, he saw there were floating candles all over and flower petals on the ground with soft music in the background. He took off his tuxedo, vest and tie. As he was working on his shirt and pants when he heard a sultry voice, "Oh Harry. I have a surprise for you."

Harry turned around. When he saw his wife, he gasped. Narcissa was leaning in the bathroom doorway way standing in a sexy white negligee. The lingerie hugged and enhanced her womanly figure. She straightened up and began to saunter towards him. The sway of her hips mesmerized him. As she walked towards her husband, she began to untie the ties on the front. Once the tie came undone, she opened up the front and he saw her in only a scant panty and nothing else. As if that wasn't enough, he saw that she began to seductively caress her full bosom and grinning impishly while doing so. The sight caused Harry's throat to go dry and his erection to grow hard in no time flat. It was painful to have his boxers and pants on. With little distance left between them, she let the lingerie go off her shoulder and fall to the ground.

When she reached him, she knew Narcissa achieved what she set out to do to, made him hot and bothered and ready for their night. She grabbed on to his face, pulled him close and gave him a searing kiss. With her nearly naked body pressed against his and Harry wound his arms around her supple waist and responded to the kiss with vigor, both tongue and lips dueling for dominance and neither giving in. When they parted, she said, "I know we agreed not to sleep together the last few weeks to make this night special. But do you know how hard it has been? I did the best I could by releasing myself. But it was so hard that I have become so horny and it was harder when I was with you not to jump your bones. Now tonight I want you to make love to me, shag me senseless, I want you to fill me and for your seed to take hold. I want I start a family with you."

With that said she helped undo the belt and zipper on his pants, pushed it down and saw how tented his member was. She licked her lips naughtily in anticipation. Unable to take anymore, Harry captured her lips in a fiery and passionate dance. He then walked her backward and right at the back of her knees touched their marriage bed she got on the bed without breaking their kiss.

Harry only broke the kiss so he could get out of the remainder of his clothing. She backed up a little to give him space. Once he got on the bed, he kissed down all the down her body to her panty line causing her to moan where his lips touched. When he came back up and he gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but love for him. After he eased her down on the bed, he admired his gorgeous wife form lying on the bed with the hair splayed on the pillow and her naked torso luring him to come to her. He wound his arm around her and soon their bodies were joined as their limbs tangled together.

As the night progressed, they made love deep into the night.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

**Rating: T (M for tasteful smut)**

**Chapter 6: Honeymoon**

* * *

Narcissa let out a deep sigh. She loved her life. For their honeymoon Harry surprised her—he not only took her to a country in which he had traveled in earlier.

The honeymoon started the next afternoon following their wedding, they had a brunch that was prepared for them in by the elves. After that Andromeda got them to Heathrow Airport where they caught their flight. They could have gone by portkey, but Harry thought it would be good for Narcissa to experience her first plane ride, which was another experience in itself. After eleven and a half hours of flying and landing in San Francisco. After that two more hours to get to they arrived at their hotel room, Harry tipped the bellhop while Narcissa went straight towards the window. She wanted to see the city for herself. The city at night was breathtaking. Though she was tired from the jet lag due to her first long plane ride, the views from their room invigorated her. Four poster bed with a gorgeous view of the city? Narcissa beamed. She had it all, now a better life and a handsome husband whose manners are impeccable but also a delightful lover.

Speaking of which, Narcissa felt one of Harry's arms wrap around her waist while the other hand parted her hair to one side and began to lavish kisses on her neck. She savored all the kisses she received from Harry and moaned appreciatively to let him know that. He said he would get a spacious room as only the best of the best for her. He was going to be rewarded tonight.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a spicy kiss. After they parted lips, Narcissa held on to Harry's chin before kissing up to his neck along the edges of his neck up to his ear causing Harry to sigh and shiver at the same time. Narcissa then whispers into his ear, "You know since we had been traveling for a good long while maybe I can go get the shower started and you can join me for a bit of fun?"

Narcissa backed away and after she pulled off her shirt revealing her bra covered chest. She turned around, shed her jeans along the way as she sauntered into the bathroom sauntering only in her bra and knickers. Narcissa looked over, smirked and nonverbally relayed to Harry, 'Catch me if you can' before taking off towards the bathroom.

Harry smirked. Seeing her sexy body and long toned legs had that special effect on him. He was going to get her for that. He shed his clothes as he ran in after her. By the time he got there she was already naked and he quickly caught up to her.

Once the shower door was closed, they washed each other with hot water and soap before their arms around each other. As the water coming down on them from the shower head, their lips met in a slow and languid kiss. However, when they parted lips Harry pinned her to the wall, whispered to her, 'You're so sexy,' before ravishing her.

He then kissed her cheek and proceeded to kiss downwards which left her withering and moaning. The more she moaned, the more turned on Harry was. When he came back up again, Narcissa got her chance. She wiggled her way out of his hold and then turned around did the same to him. Once they had been sated, for the time being, they ended their shower escapade and cleaned up a second time, got in the plush bathrobes, and Harry then ordered room service. While they waited to see his wife in only a plush robe brought his erection to attention once again. Harry tried to contort his face, but that didn't get by his wife. Narcissa saw that grinned naughtily. She leaned in, found a spot of skin not covered by his robe and after drawing the heart, she left a short and sweet kiss on the lips. Once she broke the kiss, she said, "We can continue our shower shenanigans fun after we eat."

Harry shook his head. His wife was such a wily and seductive temptress. As if right then there was a knock on the door and they heard 'Room Service.'

While she had stayed at posh hotels in her previous life, eating in wasn't an option. When they finished, Harry got up and after tipping the delivery person, promised to leave the cart outside when done. Having room service was another first for Narcissa. When they were finished eating, Harry wheeled the cart outside and after he placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. He then closed it, locked it, put strong silencing charms so no one else would hear. When all was said and done Harry that Cissa's robe was on the ground. There he saw she laying under the duvet naked. Her head propped up on her right hand, smirking salaciously beckoning him with one finger. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He quickly disrobed and got under the duvet. As their bodies joined together, making love to each other, and causing each other screaming the other's name, tiring each other out.

-x-

The next morning following a night of intimacy followed restful sleep on the first night of the honeymoon, they were ready for their adventures in the city by the Bay. Since they only had seven days before they were to head back, Harry picked a few key places. They would be getting around the city mostly by a double-decker tour bus which Harry had brought ahead of time.

The first stop was Alcatraz. This was one place he found himself what Azkaban would be like if it were one other place. Though this place had historical significance, it gave Narcissa the creeps. Alcatraz reminded her of one person in Azkaban. Harry saw the look on her face and wound her arms around her pulling her in for a close hug. After the tour ended, the boat too them back to the pier. Now the real fun begins. He took her to Aquarium of the Bay where they saw sea creature of all sorts. Then it was lunchtime and it was off to the Fisherman's Wharf to taste the crab. He knew that she had a lot to explore. Though she got scared when she saw the pincers move. However, she calmed down when she saw the salesman hold on to the pincers. After crab was cooked and cracked open she tried it she was surprised how good it tasted!

Last stop on the first day was the Exploratorium. Harry could tell that Narcissa was having fun exploring more about science. After that Harry took her to the Foreign Cinema where after a delicious dinner (and brief snogging session) they watched all the classic movies of the past.

The next day he took her to one of his favorite hiking places, atop Strawberry Hill at Golden Gate Park. For this, he also took her shopping for their picnic. The grocery store he took her to specialize in brands not found elsewhere, organic foods at a reasonable price. Two things surprised her. That the workers there no matter how busy they were with stocking they were willing to stop what they were doing help the customers. Some were surprised he was married, while others weren't especially with a handsome guy like Harry, he was bound to get lucky.

When they got what they needed Harry flagged a cab that got them to the entrance of the park.

During the ride, Narcissa asked why they didn't walk. Harry replied, "Well it would take nearly an hour to get there and I think you would want to conserve your energy for the actual hike."

Narcissa decided to play with her husband. She feigned hurt, poked Harry hard and asked, "You think I am old huh? Wait until we get there and then we will see about that!"

True to her word she managed to get ahead of Harry, however, by the time they reached their destination she was a little of breath. Harry smiled. Though he wanted to say something he bit his tongue. As they sat down to catch their breaths, Harry whipped out a binocular from his bag. After showing her how it works, she looked through it and was in awe of the view for their vantage point. After eating the food, they explored the surrounding area, such as the Conservatory of Flowers.

After that, they headed to the Palace of the Fine Arts. There they toured the location and then followed by a visit to the de Young Museum. Then en route to lunch in North Beach, Harry showed her the famed painted ladies. There he explained the history of the painted ladies which touched on Britain's history. The houses transitioned from Queen Victoria's reign to the next ruler, her son King Edward VII. Narcissa nodded. She was learning quite a bit about her country even on their honeymoon. Then it was lunch time and they went to North Beach for the best Italian lunch outside of Italy. By the end of the day she had learned so much about the city by the Bay that she ever thought possible. They had dinner and turned in early as Harry would be taking her to one of the best places, the second would be a surprise.

Early the next morning before the sun rose, they go ready to and after getting a good breakfast took her to the best spots to get a fantastic view, the Golden Gate Bridge. When they got to the best viewing spot, he heard Narcissa grumbled: "Harry, I am an early riser but not this early."

Harry wound his arms around her tightly and said, "Soon my love."

Right then she saw the sun peak through. She gasped when she saw the sunrise from their vantage point. She thought she had seen her share of sunrises, this one literally took the cake. Just then Harry brought out his digital camera and positioned correctly he took a photo of them. When he turned it around it was a perfect photo of them and saw that Narcissa had planted a kiss on his cheek.

They stayed in each other's arms as the sun came out, enjoying the breathtaking view. After that, they had gone to the Lombard Street Walk. Again, it was a good thing for sneakers cause that walk was tough. However, Narcissa was surprised when Harry next stop is Union Square. When he led her in front of Macy's, she tried to catch her breath. She remembered that Harry had told her about how the store got its start.

She turned to him and gave him the biggest kiss she had ever given him. She was having was the time of her life, that was for sure. After several luxury stores, lunch, and many purchases later, they had gone back to the hotel to get their couples massage to help relieve the walking the did earlier. After that, he took her to a swanky restaurant where the owner recognized him and give him the best seat in the house.

That night when they got back to their hotel room, Narcissa pulled Harry into a deep kiss which Harry responded to immediately. When they parted lips, Harry wanted to say something, but Narcissa placed her finger on his lips and said, "Harry you have continued to show me so much and in such a short time. I love you and don't you ever forget that."

Harry smiled. He loved showing and teaching his wife about what she missed out on in her previous life. Their lips met again for another steamy kiss which led to a night of intense lovemaking.

-x-

The next morning Harry took Narcissa to wine country. This was the second time she rode in a car and the first time she rode as a passenger in the front seat. When they arrived in Napa, once again, Narcissa was in total awe of the scenery. She saw a quaint little house with winery and Harry explained it was also bed and breakfast aptly name Stepanova Cottage

When they got out of the car, they were greeted by two people that Harry said, Dmitry and Anna Stepanova

Dmitry always happy to see his friends said as he bear-hugged Harry, "Harry, my boy welcome back to our place!"

When Dmitry relinquished him, Anna hugged him and said, "Harry you look wonderful. Have you been eating like you promised?"

Harry nodded his answer. Then they noticed Narcissa and Dmitry asked, "Who is this beautiful lady?"

Narcissa hardly ever blushed and this time she blushed, hard. With a big smile on his face, Harry wrapped his around her waist and said, "Dmitry and Anna, this is my wife, Narcissa Potter-Black."

Dmitry let out a roar of laughter. He knew that one day the young lad in front of him would get married and he was right. He also gave Narcissa a hug but this time a gentle on and Anna did too and she said, "Welcome to Napa, my darling.

It was after they went in and settled into the best room they had when Narcissa learned of their story. Dmitry and Anna had immigrated from Russia when his brother had sponsored them. After arriving where Dmitry worked with his brother at a vineyard, found out he had a knack for wines. So, after he and Anna got their Green Cards, he invested what little they had and started one. It was touch and go at times, but now they were doing well in the business, enough to help Anna realize her dream of owning bed and breakfast. It was hard work, but with their daughter, Izolda helping out, it was an American Dream come true.

Since they only had a few days in Napa, they did what the hosts had suggested. They attended Dinner Under The Stars, went a tour of Napa Valley, saw Napa at night time in the Napa City Nights tour as well as had a day on their own exploring. It was all fine and dandy except for one problem. Although she loved wine, when they arrived in Napa, she began to turn it down. She told Harry it started on their last day when she started to feel queasy, nauseous, was throwing up quite a bit and had been going to the loo quite a bit.

Harry was baffled at what could be causing it. At first, he thought she was ill. It wasn't until one night that Narcissa had gone to bed early and Anna went outside and saw Harry sitting outside looking up at the stars.

Sitting down and gently Anna placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and he turned around. With a smile, she said, "Harry, my boy I know it is not my place to be nosy but I can tell by the symptoms that your wife is exhibiting is that she is pregnant. I experienced those same symptoms when I was pregnant with our Izolda. I loved my wine just not when I was pregnant."

It all made sense to Harry. He nodded, of course, everything made sense now. He said, "Thank you Anna I appreciate what you told me. I hope it is true. I mean I know she is older and had one child already, but it would feel complete if we had kids."

Anna smiled at Harry. She could tell that Harry would be a great father.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the sixth chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**A/N 2: The seventh and last chapter is in the works.**


	7. Their Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for being supportive and patient. I had not meant this long a time to pass by. I had been suffering a bad case of insomnia and then real life happened and I was having trouble focusing. Hope this chapter will be worth the wait!**

* * *

-Nearly Four Years Later, June 17, 2005, Potter-Black Manor-

It was a beautiful summer day in Oxfordshire. Today Harry was hosting a gathering to celebrate Cissa's 50th birthday.

The party had been a big success. Harry wanted to go big, but Narcissa requested it to be smaller, so he had invited close family and friends Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, Teddy, Draco and Astoria. The Weasley family sent over a massive amount of food for the party so that the elves didn't have to overwork themselves. Hannah made, but Neville couldn't make as Neville was getting ready to give final exams to students at Hogwarts but would come by afterward.

Harry looked over at his wife. He smiled as she saw her giving their children a hug before sending them off to play with their cousin Teddy. He remembered very clearly the day their children were born.

_-Just over three years earlier, April 2002-_

_It was a beautiful spring day and they were spending time at 12 Grimmauld Place when it happened. Narcissa's water broke. Their healer had predicted their babies to be born the second week of May but alas they wanted to arrive early. After Kreacher helped them apparated to St. Mungo's and was Narcissa already in full labor. _

_Harry was at his wife's side holding her hand, he whispered, "You're doing great my love..."_

_To which he got bone-crushing hand grip and the response, "Aughhhhhh. Grr, this is your doing Potter. You will never be able to touch me again."_

_Harry knew it was the drugs that were talking. In reality, he knew that Narcissa was glad that Harry was at her side when she is about to give birth. He had heard how Lucius who didn't bother to come when she was giving birth to Draco. Lucius thought he was too proud to be there. This made Harry the more determined to be a more hands-on parent._

_Just then Healer Bones said, "You're doing great Narcissa, push as hard as you can until I count to ten then stop. Soon your and Harry's first baby will make his/her debut."_

_Narcissa nodded. She began to push hard until she heard the Healer count to ten. At the same time, she squeezed down hard on Harry's hand, breaking it. Harry winced but didn't make a sound. An extra medi-witch on the side gave Harry something to heal his hand. After a loud grunt of pain, she heard a baby's cry. Healer Bones announced, "Baby girl Potter-Black has made her loud debut."_

_She gasped and looked at Harry. The first of their two children had arrived. Their Baby Girl certainly did a robust set of lungs on her. The happiness lasted only a minute when the pain returned. Healer Bones said, "Okay Baby #2 is ready to come out. Now push, Narcissa, push!"_

_Narcissa pushed hard and before long an even louder scream came and Healer Bones announced, "Congratulations baby #2 is a healthy boy!"_

_Narcissa took several breathes and after Harry hugged her as they celebrated Healer Bones and one other medi-witch placed the twins who had been cleaned up and were wrapped in a warm towel into her arms. She had felt joy when Draco was born, but now this was two times more special._

_Harry leaned in, kissed Cissa's temple and said, "Lily and Remus are perfect."_

_Narcissa looked up and nodded her head in agreement. She loved the names. They had been discussing a lot of names and those two kept coming up. Looking at the twins, she knew that the names were perfect and knew that Harry thought so too._

-Present time-

Right then Narcissa had just looked up to see Harry smile at her. She knew what he was thinking about. She couldn't be more in love with Harry.

For Narcissa, it was one of the best days second only to the day she married Harry. Harry had thrown a surprise party in honor of her big milestone birthday. She loved everything about him, including their kids.

Both Lily and Remus, now three showed accidental magic by the time they were six months old when they were eighteen months Lily was steadily using magic to draw pictures, while Remus used magic to build with blocks. As for their looks, Lily was her mini-me except for having his unruly dark hair while Remus was Harry's mini-me but with Narcissa's blonde hair. Narcissa was extremely thankful that her life now was so much better than before. She now had the best of both worlds, a husband who is always there, kids from two marriages and loving family and friends.

A few hours later, after Harry and Narcissa had gotten their kids to bed and they were in their room getting ready for bed.

Many at least one other thought went through Harry's, something significant. Two years after the death of Lucius while in prison, Narcissa along with Draco and Astoria decided not to keep Malfoy Manor since it did have bad memories attached to it. So Narcissa gave the Manor to the Ministry to do as they see fit. One thing was for sure, Harry loved that they were raising their two children away from the bad memories.

Now while Harry had gotten the room, ready, Narcissa was in the loo freshening up. It had been quite a successful birthday celebration. She had gotten many gifts, Andromeda made her the best cake she had ever had and she and Teddy had gotten her a big glass postcard. Ron and Hermione gave her a blanket with the names and birthdates of the family, including her and Harry's two kids Lily and Remus. In turn, the munchkins gave her a card. Looks like both would be good artists when they are older. Harry got her a diamond necklace and a bracelet with her birthstone along Harry's, Lily's, Remus', Draco and one other. For some reason, she couldn't figure it out for whom.

This left Draco and his wife, Astoria.

_-A few hours earlier, same day-_

_After Narcissa had opened all of her presents, Draco placed a nicely wrapped gift in Narcissa's hands. Astoria said with a smile, "Harry had insisted on us being the last gift giver and for a good reason."_

_Narcissa opened the gift with anticipation. Removing the bow and the paper and then the box top, Narcissa saw a picture frame with a picture in it and the words "Coming in 2006" enchanted. The last time she saw one was when she was pregnant with Lily and Remus. That meant one thing Narcissa gasped, she looked at Astoria and she nodded. "Surprise mum you're going to be a grandma in January!"_

_She was delighted she set aside the gift and went to hug the soon to be parents. _

-Present time-

This was by far one of the many greatest gifts she had received, she was going to become a doting grandmother! But one thing hung on her mind. It was not long before Narcissa was thinking, what would the baby call Harry? Uncle? Great Uncle? Grandpa? What the baby would be calling she was sure Harry would be just fine with it. However, that wasn't the only thing that went through Narcissa's mind. She thought about the time she found the good news for her and Harry.

_-Late August 2001-_

_After their trip ended and they were headed back to their life in London. She had a feeling of the reason she couldn't keep food down and was nauseous a whole lot. But with them being around muggles, she knew she couldn't perform a diagnostic test to see if she was carrying their child. So she waited until that got home._

_Narcissa knew that Harry had been worried about her. Narcissa had told him that she would get better soon as they had arrived back home. After they arrived home, she used the floo network to get to St. Mungos to get blood work done. Healer Bones who had rushed the test came in and said: "Congratulations Lady Black-Potter, you are indeed pregnant five weeks in fact."_

_The next thought that Narcissa had taken the cake, especially with the reactions._

_Narcissa was stunned. Five weeks? That was the last time they slept together before waiting for the wedding night. Why haven't shown yet? _

_Healer Bones could see the surprise on her patient's face. She added, "If you are wondering about showing a bump you will soon, considering this is your second pregnancy. Considering your age, we will be doing tests to make sure that there are no problems with the unborn fetus. I will make you an appointment for three weeks from today, in which point you and Harry can hear your baby's heartbeat and we can discuss the tests."_

_Narcissa nodded and Healer Bones gave Narcissa a prescription for a prenatal potion/vitamins and appointment for the eighth-week check-up. When Narcissa left the exam room at St. Mungo's, she began to woe details on how to tell Harry the good news he is about to be a dad. _

_So, she flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and from there went into Diagon Alley to go and walked around, thinking of what to get Harry. After walking, she saw a shop she had never seen before. Curious, she went inside. There she saw all sorts of gifts. The sales lady came by and offered her help. By the end of the transaction, she had the right gift to give to her husband. She was ready. Flooed back to their Manor in Oxfordshire_

_When she arrived, she called out, "Jossey."_

_One of their house elves came with a pop, "Mistress called?"_

_Narcissa asked, "Where is Harry?"_

_D: "Master got called into the ministry for short bit and will be back for dinner."_

_Narcissa smiled. This was perfect timing. She helped get dinner ready for while asking Jossey to make a special cake. When Jossey found out that the mistress was pregnant, the house elf rejoiced. Jossey had heard about her mistress' previous life and knew now mistress deserved all the good things in life._

_Narcissa looked forward. Harry's reaction to the 'surprise' was worth her being secretive and telling him that she would be okay after getting rest._

_When Harry got home from the Ministry, a little annoyed. The issue was called upon was inconsequential that the assistant could have handled on his own and he technically was still on vacation time. But nevertheless, Harry swore it was his duty that he would help anyone if they needed help. However, when he saw his wife setting the table for dinner, he smiled. He loved the way she helped now as opposed to before. With her back to him, he snuck up on her and surprised her by wrapping his arms her and kissing her neck and shoulder. She jumped a little bit but when she felt Harry's on her, she then calmed down and melted into his embrace. She had grown to love his spontaneity._

_Harry whispered, "I missed you, Cissa."_

_Narcissa whirled around and kissed him: "I missed you too my love. I have a surprise for you."_

_Harry's curiosity was piqued, "Oh? What is it?"_

_Narcissa grinned slyly and said, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? You'll just have to wait and see."_

_Now Harry really wanted to know but knew he had to wait._

_After they had their dinner and their drinks, Narcissa could not wait any longer. As soon as they were done Narcissa not even bothered to mask her excitement asked, "how do you like your new cup?_

_Harry looked at her and answered, "I love it. Why?"_

_With a wide grin, Narcissa said, "look at the bottom of the cup and read it."_

_Harry did so and when he did, he looked up. 'Hi daddy, we can't wait to meet you in May 2002. See you then.'-Baby girl or boy Potter-Black_

_Harry looked up with a surprised face. "Are you really?"_

_Narcissa nodded with a big grin appearing on her face. Harry jumped up and then pulled her up, picked her up and spun her around, causing her to squeal with joy. After putting her back on solid ground, he bent down and kissed her non-existent stomach. He then whispered, "Hi, baby, I am your daddy. Your mummy and I love you so much already. Can't wait to meet you!"_

_Little did they realize, they were in for a big surprise._

_Three weeks had passed and it was time for the eighth-week pregnancy check-up. There was just one thing though, in the three weeks since Narcissa went to see Healer Bones at St. Mungo's, Narcissa had quickly grown in size, from no bump to a noticeable bump in that no time. Cissa and Harry had chalked it up to the fact it as Cissa's second time being pregnant. The other thing was that Cissa was easily tired and also the nausea was worse than when she was pregnant with Draco. She told Healer Bones about it she nodded and then started to scan. They were in for a big surprise. During the scan, she smiled when she saw the reason but didn't say anything. Moving the wand apparatus to Cissa's belly, they all heard not one distinct but two distinct heartbeats._

_With a smile, Healer Bones said, "Well, it seems that you aren't expecting one baby but two."_

_In shock, Harry and Cissa exclaimed together, "We are having twins?!"_

_Healer Bones nodded, "Yes, by the looks of it they are healthy and strong."_

-Present time-

Narcissa wondered how at fifty she was so lucky to have a husband who is half her age. Then again, he does keep her young and going. If anyone had told her when she was young, she would marry the wizard who lived, she would have scorned at the person. Now she can't imagine her life without Harry.

While he waited, Harry poured the champagne that the house elf Nimsy brought up, when he saw their wedding photo that their photographer, Cho had taken for them. He always thanked his lucky stars that he had Narcissa in his life.

When Narcissa came out of the loo wearing her special occasion robe she saw that Harry's back was to her. She went over and wound her arms around him and saw that he had two flutes ready. She asked in a smooth voice, "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me, Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry turned around and replied with a sly smile of his own, "Au contraire my love. I am going to celebrate my beautiful birthday, witch."

She took the flute and they wound arms and drank from each other's glass. Soon after Harry got out the remote to the stereo and turned on the CD player. The slow version of the song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' came on that song had become their song ever since they had gotten engaged. Harry then got the glasses and set them down and asked, "May I have this dance, my lovely wife?"

Narcissa grinned mischievously, "I would be delighted, my dear husband."

After all these years, having each other was the best thing for the rest of their lives and their futures.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the last chapter of "Having Each Other". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
